Timeless Flowers
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: THIS CONTAINS SLASH YAOI LIME! The black and white sides of desire as told by Fushigi Yuugi. Pairings: HotohorixNuriko, NakagoxTamahome
1. Sunrise of the White Lotus

_Based on the Characters Hotohori and Nuriko from Yuu Watase's anime series, Fushigi Yuugi, The Mysterious Play. __Originally this was a series of yaoi/yuri lemons dedicated toward the passions of the members of the Fushigi Yuugi fandom. I wrote two, Sunrise and Midnight, but then my laptop died with the other three started and inside. Luckily the two I had completely were already on the Internet, so I had copies of them, but the other three were lost. Well, because of some urging from people that liked Sunrise, I've decided to continue the series, but I warn you, some of the stories are not as pleasant as that one. Enjoy anyway!_

* * *

**Pairing: HotohorixNuriko**

**Sunrise of the White Lotus: A Story of Purest Love**

The Emperor watched silently as Tamahome embraced the woman he loved, the god given Priestess. Miaka lead the warrior down the hall and into the garden, so they could have some precious alone time after the massacre of his family. Hotohori turned away with a sigh, thoughts of anger and loss in the forefront of his mind. The emperor was sure of his feelings, especially about Miaka, but he unsure of what to do. He wanted the beautiful priestess of Suzaku to be happy, but deep in his heart he was just a man, and he wanted to be happy too. "Sire?" He heard from behind him, in a gentle voice of neither a woman nor a man. He turned to look at Nuriko, a celestial warrior of Suzaku, and destined friend. "You mustn't beat yourself up highness..." he started, his violet eyes flickered from the retreating couple to the Emperor's face. "I know," the beautiful swordsmen said, his voice deep, and full of longing. "But I can't help but think that if I had just done something different. If I had just sent for them sooner."

"That's not what I was referring to," Nuriko placed a small and strong hand on his shoulder, "Sire, you know as well as I that Miaka and Tamahome were destined to be together. They are pulled by forces greater then either of them. They have each other, they always will... but they're well being isn't what worries me right now."

"Oh Nuriko," he waved him off, "I am fine..."

"Forgive my impertinence your majesty, but that's a load of crap and you know it."

Hotohori opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again. He blew out a sigh and leaned against the railing. "Oh Nuriko... what do I do? It really hurts to know the one you love doesn't love you in return." The small man looked away, "Yes your majesty, I do have and idea of how it feels." The Emperor blinked, then looked up at the warrior again, this time in a different light. Hotohori always knew that Nuriko was beautiful, dressed as a man or a woman, but he'd never really recognized just how striking he was. His hair was dark and almost purple, his eyes the same shade, just lighter. His delicate mouth and large eyes made him look feminine, even in the men's clothes he wore now. Hotohori bowed his head a bit, his hair falling in a chestnut curtain around his face, his deep brown eyes fixed on the ground. Nuriko stood before him, his hands on his slight hips._ There is someone who loves me, just me, and doesn't even care that we are both men..._ He looked up from the floor and smiled a bit, catching Nuriko's eye. "You do love me, don't you?"

"Well... yes your majesty. I know it seems strange, but I love you as a person, regardless of gender."

Hotohori moved up to him and caressed his cheek, almost in a loving way. The cross dresser blinked, and pulled away a bit. "What are you doing highness?" The Emperor just smiled a bit and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the other warrior's lips. The kiss was sweet, and the swordsman never thought it would be so enjoyable to kiss Nuriko. He pulled back a bit, and the smaller man brought his hand up, touching his lips as if he believed what had happened was nothing more then a dream. "Your Highness..." he said breathlessly, and Hotohori, enticed by the smell of lotus blossoms that came from Nuriko's hair, pressed in for a deeper kiss. Overcome with the euphoria of contact he never expected would happen, Nuriko placed his hands on his ruler's chest, lightly grasping the silken material of his lordly robes.

Hotohori pulled back again and leaned down to whisper in Nuriko's ear, "Come with me to my chambers." The Suzaku warrior's breath caught in his chest at the Emperor's words. "Truly your majesty?" He didn't really believe he was hearing correctly. He nodded, lightly grasping Nuriko's hand, and began to lead him to his private quarters. The young fighter blushed and followed Hotohori closely, still amazed his small hand was in the soft and slender hand of the man he'd loved for so long.

Nuriko had been in the Emperor's private chambers before, but never before had a visit made him so happy. Hotohori turned and closed the door, stopping to look over his shoulder. "This can only be tonight," he said in a soft voice. "I know your majesty, but one night is more then I could have ever hoped for." The beautiful swordsmen turned and placed his hands on Nuriko's hips, drawing him closer. "You can call me Hotohori in here. Please be at peace, and in these chambers I am just a man, like you." He caressed the smaller man's cheek, leaning in for another soft kiss. Nuriko ran his hands over the Emperor's broad shoulders and stopped to rest them on the back of his neck. Hotohori held the kiss, moving his hands to unbind Nuriko's long hair, running his fingers through it gently. They just stood there for a while, bathed in the pale blue light of the moon, coming through the blooming cherry tree outside the window.

Hotohori pulled back and looked into the other man's eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of the Emperor's mouth, and he moved to kiss Nuriko's neck. He let out a shuddering breath as the swordsmen licked and sucked at the delicate skin of his throat. "Hotohori," the small man whispered, which only served to encourage him and he moved his hand to untie the sash at Nuriko's waist. Then the Emperor began to shed his robes, in hurried movements, still raining kisses upon the other warrior's skin. Truthfully the young ruler didn't really know what he was going to do once he got them both undressed, but he had a feeling Suzaku would guide him. The God of Love, of birth and rebirth was with them, that becoming even more evident when the mark of the sea serpent appeared on Hotohori's neck. Nuriko saw this and pulled his robes off, standing there in only his pants, the Willow symbol blazing red on his chest. The emperor gazed down at the symbol, then ran his fingers over the delicate skin. He leaned down and kissed it, feeling even more confident that this was the will of their beast god.

The swordsmen slipped the rest of his heavy garments to the floor, so he as well stood only in his pants. He shook his head slightly, his long, soft hair falling over his shoulders and he gave Nuriko a beautiful smile. That was it for the strong seishi, and he pushed the emperor onto the bed and crawled over him. "You are just a man here right?" He said, his voice soft and husky with his rising desire. The ruler nodded, looking up at the ravishing creature, his beautiful features bathed in the light and shadow coming from the large, open window. A soft breeze blew through, tugging their hair, and scattering cherry blossoms in the air. It circled around them, landing in the would-be lovers hair and across Hotohori's chest. Nuriko looked sad for just a moment, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The aromas coming from outside and the emperor's own, spicy smell brought the strong man closer, kissing his neck and running his hand down his chest. He stopped to toy with his royal nipple, pinching a bit and inciting a gasp of pleasure from Hotohori. Then his soft hand trailed down his tight belly to his pants line, then over the growing bulge under the silky fabric. The emperor let out a small gasp again and Nuriko smirked a bit. The warrior tugged the ruler's pants from his waist, freeing his very large and hard member. Nuriko smiled a bit, raising an eyebrow and moving to touch him. He did very gently at first, just enough to send a few shivers through the other celestial warrior, then he moved to lick him, moving his warm tongue from the base of his organ to the tip, then he circled around it a few times before taking it in his mouth. The emperor raised his hips just slightly, moaning at the warmth. Nuriko pleasured him this way for several minutes, using his tongue to apply pressure to the underside of his member. It seemed Nuriko's arms weren't the only body part blessed with unbelievable strength. Hotohori squirmed under his attentions, mewing softly and letting out small cries of pleasure. When it got too much for the seasoned warrior, Nuriko pulled off of him, making sure he was nice and slick, then hurriedly stripped his own pants off. "Your Majesty," the smaller man whispered, "Please sit up."

Hotohori had made a small noise of protest when Nuriko had stopped, and now he looked at him curiously, wondering what he had in mind. The celestial warrior did sit up and Nuriko turned around, putting a leg on either side of his lap and positioned the emperor against his tight entrance. Hotohori shuddered a bit at only that contact, so when Nuriko relaxed and slowly lowered himself on the ruler's lap, he let out a deep, primal moan, wrapping his arms around Nuriko's small waist. The tight warmth around him was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and in his excitement he pushed in a bit fast. The other warrior grimaced a bit, but forced himself to relax, opening himself up for the large member of his lover. Hotohori began to move within him, and after a few moments Nuriko let out a moan as the pain was mostly replaced with pleasure. He started to move himself against the emperor; his member was hard and dripping clear fluid on the bare legs of the swordsmen. Hotohori moved his hand to encircle the lavender-haired seishi, his thin, long fingers holding surprising strength. Nuriko cried out his name, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat and he moved more forcefully, and Hotohori moved over his member faster. "I'm going to come..." the emperor whispered, his breath warm against the seishi's back, "come with me Nuriko."

The words alone straightened his back, pushing Hotohori into him as far as he could go. Small tremors raced through both of them, their symbols flaring, bathing the bed in a soft, red light. Hotohori continued to thrust until he completely emptied himself into the smaller warrior, and continued to stroke Nuriko until he'd completely released into his hand. They stayed like that for a few moments, both exhausted and trying to gain their breath. Neither was willing to end the coupling, unable to disentangle their bodies from the other. Nuriko leaned back against Hotohori's chest, and the emperor laid against the warrior's back, his forehead resting on his small shoulder. Finally his majesty laid back, bringing the light boy with him, slipping out of him and cuddling up, chest to back. "Stay with me tonight Nuriko. Tomorrow you leave for Hokkan, and the road will be dangerous."

Nuriko turned his head to look at the beautiful man behind him and smiled a bit, his eyes seemed sad again, but only for the shortest moment. "I'll be fine your majesty. I'll watch over Miaka and make sure she comes back. She'll summon Suzaku, I know she will." Hotohori nodded a bit and placed a soft kiss on Nuriko's shoulder, "I know she will too, but it doesn't stop this feeling of dread I have in my heart."

"Why your majesty, are you afraid of something?"

The emperor snorted, a dismissive sound, "Of course I am, my friends are leaving for a dangerous mission, it's unknown if any of you will return, and my kingdom stands on the brink of disaster. Aren't you scared?"

"No, not really. What happens is the will of Suzaku, and we, the seven warriors that hearken to his call must have the strongest faith of all, perhaps even more so then Miaka herself. Whatever is destined for me, or you, or any of the others, is for Suzaku to decide. I am sad at the possibility of dying, or having the others die, but I am not afraid." Hotohori regarded him again, deciding then and there that Nuriko was probably one of the most courageous people he'd ever met. "So you will stay tonight?"

The purple-eyed warrior looked back again with a wistful smile, "Of course, cuddling is the best part, or so I've been told." Hotohori chuckled softly in his ear, his breath warm in contrast to the cool breeze blowing through the window again.

And there as the forbidden night turned to a new morning, with the lovers clothed only in the first rays of the sun, Ryuun Chao, celestial warrior of Suzaku, slept peacefully in the arms of the man he loved. And as he dreamt of love and honor beside the slumbering Hotohori, Nuriko was quite sure he'd now be able to die without regret.


	2. Midnight of the Black Rose

Alright, here is the second story, this is not a nice, fluffy one that the other one was. It's not nice at all in fact. There is rape in this one, so if you don't like it, please skip over it. I'll start working on the next one soon, which will be TasukixChichiri. This one is very short, I don't even like writing this sort of thing, but it was a challenge. The characters are based on Nakago and Tamahome from Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi.

**Pairing: NakagoxTamahome**

* * *

**Midnight of the Black Rose: A story of Deepest Hatred**

Tamahome groaned softly, his arms had fallen asleep again, his shoulders ached beyond reckoning and his head throbbed from where he'd hit his head when he was captured. "Damn that Nakago," he whispered, his thoughts drifting to Miaka, and the rumors that she had come down with some mysterious plague. He prayed to Suzaku to watch over the priestess, since he could not, and he chided his logic for giving himself as a hostage when Miaka had obviously needed him more. _A lot of good I can do her now_, he mused, looking up to the chains that held him suspended from the ceiling. Nakago, the leader of the Seiryu Seven, and his sworn enemy, had captured him trying to escape the Kutou palace. He had resolved that he would go to Miaka and help her, but Yui, the priestess of Seiryu and his beloved's best friend had betrayed him to her general.

So now Tamahome could be of no good to anyone, and he figured he would probably be punished for his escape attempt. "It doesn't matter anyway, I had to try for Miaka," he whispered to himself. "Still being the brave hero for that little priestess?" The deep voice came from the door of the cell, which from the Suzaku warrior's position, he couldn't see. But he didn't need to see to know whose voice it was. "Nakago," he said, his voice calm but full of venom, "Miaka is sick, she needs me."

"And that plea is supposed to get me to let you go? I care nothing for the Priestess of Suzaku. I only care that the Lady Yui is happy long enough to summon Seiryu. And for some reason, which eludes me, you make her happy." Nakago moved into the room, his boots clicking on the hard, stone floor. "I wonder Tamahome, what could be fitting punishment for you. Clearly you do not know what it means to be my prisoner, and I will have to show you that it is I who control things here in Kutou. You are along way from Konan my friend," he chuckled, but there was no mirth behind it, and the sound sent a chill down Tamahome's spine. The Seiryu warrior unfurled his whip and lashed it across the younger man's back, Tamahome winced in pain but didn't give Nakago the satisfaction of crying out. He braced for the next one, but much to his surprise, it didn't come. He heard foot falls behind him as the general walked up, very close to the hanging fighter. "Tamahome," he said, his voice a menacing whisper, "Do you know what it means for a true warrior to take off his armor for someone?"

Tamahome furrowed his brow, familiar with the saying, but he couldn't figure out what relevance it had to his situation. Not until the blond haired man moved his mouth to the wound on his back, licking the blood away. The Suzaku warrior tried to squirm away from him, but the bonds where too tight. Nakago pressed himself against Tamahome's back, and he could feel that warmth of bare skin against his throbbing back. "What are you going to do?"

"Break you," he said simply and without emotion, "Anyway I can." The General pulled Tamahome's tattered pants down, running a strong hand over the curve of his buttocks. He ran a finger in the crevice of his rear, pressing roughly on his opening. "That hurts you sadistic bastard!" Tamahome cried, his hands making fists, thought his bound arms could do little to stave off the Seiryu warrior's advances. Nakago licked some more blood from the wound, sending a shiver of pain and pleasure over the other warrior. He wrapped his arm around Tamahome's waist, using his hand to play with the soft skin of his exposed member. The proud Suzaku warrior grimaced against the pleasurable sensations that ran through him, determined to not give into Nakago.

The Seiryu warrior was intent however, and firmly ran his hand over Tamahome's hardening erection. The smaller man fought hard, but eventually he could not contain himself. He let out a small moan, and Nakago took this time to strike. Pulling his own trousers down, he placed his own member against Tamahome, thrusting deep within him. The Suzaku warrior cried out in pain, tears springing to his eyes, "You bastard!" he yelled through clenched teeth. Nakago began to roughly move within him, each time causing Tamahome to yell in pain. Nakago resumed his stroking of Tamahome's member, the pleasure making the younger man relax a bit, and he found that the pain lessened. Nakago pounded into him, running his hand over the Suzaku warrior just as roughly, intent on bring the man to orgasm through his uninvited attentions. "Let yourself go and it will be over sooner," the blond man whispered in his ear.

Tamahome tried not to enjoy the contact, but he felt his body growing hot despite the burning ache he was also feeling. He released himself into Nakago's hand with a painful shudder, and the Seiryu warrior's movements became fast and brutal, causing the dark hair man to cry out in agony. His attention was now fully on Nakago and his large member, violating places not meant for that kind of intimate contact. The general finally peaked within him, digging the nails of one of his hands into the fighter's hip, hard enough to draw blood. He pulled out and replaced his pants before coming around to look in Tamahome's eyes. Nakago moved his hand up to show him the white substance in his hand. "This is part of you," he licked it off his fingers, in a slow and sensual movement. Then he took the Suzaku warrior's face in his hands and kissed him roughly, so he could taste his own essence in the general's mouth.

"You are mine Tamahome... I have broken you and before long, you won't even see me as an enemy. Just you wait and see." With that Nakago punched him across the face, knocking him out cold. He went out of the cell and looked to a guard, "Dress him, in case Lady Yui comes down to see him, and if you tell anyone about this, you'll be next."

"Yes sir," was all the man said as he went in to clean up the battered Suzaku champion.


End file.
